The Tale of Night and Day
by Holz79
Summary: This story is one I made about how Celestia and Luna's parents met.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

 **This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism or helpful tips are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 1

On a dark stormy night in a faraway kingdom lived two young ponies one was called Prince Night Wing and a Princess named Crystal Heart. They dreamed of a faraway place where they could be happy with the love of their choice and not their parents. Their only problem being they had to marry someone from their own side of the kingdom.

The next morning Prince Night Wing was startled from his sleep by the light being turned on by his personal hoof maid who said. "It's time to wake up young prince, it's time for breakfast."

Night Wing rolled over with a large moan and said. "Thank you Golden Harvest."

Night Wing slowly climbed out of bed and stretched his wings, walked over to his shower room and took a nice refreshing shower, he also cleaned his teeth. Then he walked over to his dresser and used his magic to sort his mane and tail out, he then put on his royal regalia which consisted of his crown, shoes and chain.

Once he was completely ready he made his way to the dining hall to join his family for breakfast. Once he was there his father King Dark Knight said to him in a booming voice. "There you are Night Wing, you will never believe the news your mother and I have for you."

Night Wings mother Queen Silver Star said "Let him sit down first before we tell him."

"Good morning mother and father." Night Wing said as he took his seat at the table.

Night Wing was wondering what the news was his parents had to tell him so he asked. "Mother, father says you have some news for me could you please tell me what it is."

Silver Star looked at Dark Knight who gave her the confirming nod.

"Night Wing do you remember the conversation you had with your father about finding a suitable princess to marry?" Silver Star asked Night Wing.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" Night Wing replied.

"This is about that conversation son, you don't have to worry anymore because we found someone." Dark Knight replied.

"WHAT!" Night Wing exclaimed.

"Do you remember Princess Starlight? You met her at the Winter Moon Festival." Queen Silver Star said.

"Yes I remember her but I never imagined marrying her because we only met once and I never spoke to her." Night Wing replied.

"I don't care whether you spoke to her, you are going to marry her and make her a happy princess!" boomed King Dark Night.

Night Wing sat in a stunned silence, then got up and took off as fast as his wings could take him. As he flew away he could hear his father's booming voice ordering him to come back.

Night Wing flew so fast he wasn't looking where he was going so he ended up bumping into another pony who was flying at the same speed as him, she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 2

On the same morning a young princess named Crystal Heart was lazily watching the world go by from her window. She was dreaming about her crush Sir Loyal Heart, he was a knight in her family's royal army.

After a while she decided to go down to the dining hall for breakfast. She sat and started to eat her breakfast when her mother Queen Golden Heart entered.

"Good morning dear, how are you this fine morning?" Queen Golden asked.

"I'm fine mother, why do you ask?" Crystal Heart replied.

"There's my ray of sunshine, Crystal Heart." Her father King Solar Flare said.

Both parents were unusually happy which made Crystal Heart very worried.

"What's going on?" Crystal Heart worriedly asked.

"Should we tell her?" Queen Golden Heart asked.

"Tell me what?" asked Crystal Heart who was curious to know what was going on.

"Ok Crystal Heart, your mother and I were talking and have decided on someone for you to marry." King Solar Flare replied.

"What who!?" Exclaimed Crystal Heart.

"Prince Brave Heart." Queen Golden Heart replied.

"What why him? I love Sir Loyal Heart." Crystal Heart replied.

Both parents sat in silence thinking of what they should say next then King Solar Flare shouted.

"YOU LOVE WHO! SIR LOYAL HEART, ONE OF THE LOWLY KNIGHTS! NO, YOU ARE MARRYING PRINCE BRAVE HEART AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Crystal Heart got up from the table in tears and ran away as far away from the castle as she could get. She didn't care where she went as long as it wasn't in the castle.

She decided to go to her favourite place where she could be alone but before she could reach it she bumped in to somepony else. She looked up and saw she had bumped into another royal pony, she thought it was the pony her parents wanted her to marry so she quickly sped off in a different direction which caused the other pony to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Night Wing got up after being knocked down and looked for a brief moment at Crystal Heart before she sped off away from him.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Prince Night Wing.

But Crystal Heart was too far away to be able to hear him. So Night Wing decided to take off after her.

Crystal Heart could hear flapping behind her but didn't look back to see who it was. She carried on until she got to the abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest.

The castle was dangerously falling apart and gave off an eerily creepy feel. It had once belonged to the old rulers of their kingdom when they were one nation before the war broke and ended splitting night from day.

Crystal Heart landed and immediately went to one of the castles bedrooms that was run down and where the bed was broken but she didn't care. Night Wing landed outside the castle and then made his way inside the castle where he listened carefully for the young ponies cries. He heard them and followed the sound to a bedroom on the first floor.

The door was closed, so he knocked a couple of times but got no response so he used his magic to slowly open the door. To reveal Crystal Heart crying her eyes out on the bed.

"Who are you?"

Crystal Heart calmed and turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Don't you know who I am?" Crystal Heart responded.

"No I don't, but you look familiar, please tell me your name." Night Wing said

"My name is Princess Crystal Heart of the Solar family and you are?" Crystal Heart asked.

"I am Prince Night Wing of the Luna family nice to meet you Crystal Heart." Night Wing replied.

"Oh how silly of me I thought you were the pony my parents had chosen for me to marry." Crystal Heart said.

"Oh ok, who did they choose for you to marry?" Night Wing asked.

"Prince Brave Heart did your parents choose someone for you?" Crystal Heart asked.

"Yes Princess Starlight, she's not as nice you though." Night Wing said

"Prince Brave Heart, isn't as nice as you either." Crystal Heart said.

They sat there in that room for the rest of their time together just laughing and talking to one another.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Crystal Heart asked.

"Yes I would love to be your friend." Night Wing replied.

They sat there for a while until they heard voices of what sounded like their royal guards calling their names.

"Oh no, they've come looking for me to take me back to the castle." Crystal Heart said sadly.

"They've come for me as well, well the Luna guards have anyway." Night Wing said.

They both got up ready to leave when Crystal Heart turned to look at Night Wing and said.

"I would like to see you again, how about tomorrow?"

"I would like that, but how about we keep this a secret from our families until everything has been sorted out?" Night Wing replied.

"I think that it is a good idea at the moment, because since the war happened our families haven't gotten along very well." Crystal Heart said.

The voices of the Solar and Luna Guards were getting much louder and sounded much closer to where they were.

"Ok how are we going to do this Night Wing? We can't get caught being seen together." Crystal Heart asked.

"How about if I fly through this window and land in the forest to distract my guards, then you can leave through the main entrance to get to your guards." Night Wing said.

Crystal Heart nodded her head in agreement and said.

"Please be careful Night Wing."

"I will be, see you at the same time tomorrow?" Night Wing replied.

"I wouldn't miss it." Crystal Heart said.

They set the plan into motion and everything went smoothly. They returned to their respective guards without getting caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once they returned to their castles their parents approached them demanding to know where they had been.

In the Solar Kingdom Crystal Heart was sitting in her bedroom when her parents came in.

"Where have you been?" Queen Golden Heart asked worriedly.

"I went to a place where I could be alone." Crystal Heart replied.

"Where might that be?" King Solar Flare asked.

"Why would I tell you, it's a secret." Crystal Heart replied.

"We were worried about you because you had been gone for hours." Queen Golden Heart said.

"There was no need to worry as I am back now." Crystal Heart replied.

"Yes there was, the guards reported seeing guards from the Luna kingdom in the forest, you wouldn't know why they were there would you?" King Solar Flare asked.

"No why would I?" Crystal Heart replied.

"I just wondered because that's where the guards told me they found you, someone from the Luna kingdom kidnapped you didn't they." King Solar Flare said.

"No they didn't father! I just wanted to be alone after finding out that I was going to have to marry the prince that doesn't show me the respect a princess deserves." Crystal Heart replied.

"Oh darling, its ok he will show you more respect when you are married because he will be a stallion not a colt." Queen Golden Heart said.

"Your mother is right Crystal Heart and if he doesn't then he'll have me to deal with." King Solar Flare replied with a small smile.

"I am so sorry for being disrespectful at the breakfast table this morning; I am actually looking forward to this marriage now." Crystal Heart said.

"That's ok Crystal Heart we forgive you." King Solar Flare and Queen Golden Heart replied together.

The Solar family all then hugged and went about their daily routines all the while Crystal Heart was thinking about what Night Wing might be going through.

Meanwhile in the Luna Kingdom Night Wing was having a very different experience with his parents.

Night Wing had just landed in the castle courtyard when his father came out and shouted at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I DEMAND AN APOLOGY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE!" King Dark Knight exclaimed.

"Honey, calm down he was a bit shocked when he found out who he was going to have to marry, do you remember how you reacted when you found out you were going to have to marry me?" Queen Silver Star replied.

"Yes I do remember I reacted the exact same way as Night Wing did actually. But that doesn't excuse how he reacted at the breakfast table this morning dear." King Dark Knight said.

"I know father and I am very sorry about the way I reacted. After I had calmed down and actually thought about it I found the prospect of marrying Princess Starlight a very promising one and I am looking forward to it." Night Wing replied.

"That's a relief." Both King Dark Knight and Queen Silver Star replied.

Crystal Heart and Night Wing both smiled to themselves for fooling their parents, they then carried on with their days and thought of the next time they could meet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Crystal Heart and Night Wing were both staring out of their windows thinking about each other and when they could meet again, when a magic scroll appeared and landed right at Crystal Heart's feet. Crystal Heart wondered who the scroll could've come from, she was secretly hoping it was from Night Wing so she opened the scroll and started reading, the scroll said.

" _Dear Crystal Heart,_

 _Please could we meet again tonight at the abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest?_

 _From your friend_

 _Night Wing."_

Crystal Heart was so happy that Night Wing wanted to meet her again she replied.

" _Dear Night Wing,_

 _Yes I would love to meet again at the castle in the Everfree Forest. How about we meet about 8:00 when everypony is either asleep or too busy to notice that we are gone?_

 _From your friend_

 _Crystal Heart."_

Crystal Heart sent the scroll off with a poof of magic.

Meanwhile in the Luna kingdom Night Wing was waiting for one of the guards to come and get him so that he join his father, who was going to the Solar side of the kingdom to talk about battle plans and how to protect both sides of the kingdom from any dark forces.

Night Wing so wanted to join his father so that he could see Crystal Heart again but he then realised that he couldn't talk to her because they were keeping their friendship a secret so that their parents wouldn't know.

Just as he heard the guard's footsteps coming down the hall a scroll appeared and landed right on his head.

"Oww!" Night Wing said rubbing his head where it hurt.

He used his magic to pick up the scroll and read it as he read the scroll, his heart jumped for joy as he replied

" _Dear Crystal Heart,_

 _That would be perfect._

 _See you then_ _._

 _Night Wing."_

He then heard a knock on his bedroom door and the guard said.

"Prince Night Wing, your father is leaving now and told me to come and get you to join him on his trip."

Night Wing quickly sent the scroll off in a cloud of magic and replied.

"I am just coming do I need to bring anything with me on this trip?"

"Just a quill and a notebook, your father has plenty of ink that you can use, now hurry up." The guard said impatiently.

"Ok, I am ready now." Night Wing said as he used his magic to pick up his bag with all his stuff and followed the guard to where his father was waiting for him in the chariot that would take them to the Solar Kingdom.

"Hello father why are we going to the Solar Kingdom?" Night Wing asked.

"We are going there so that I can discuss with King Solar Flare the best ways to protect both sides of the kingdom. Your mother is joining us as well." King Dark Knight replied.

"There you both are my handsome husband and dashing son." Queen Silver Star said.

Both father and son blushed at the same time.

"Please could you join the King and the Prince in the chariot your highness as we need to take off as soon as possible to get to the Solar kingdom before nightfall." One of the Pegasus guards said.

Queen Silver Star joined her family in the chariot and then they set off to the Solar side of the kingdom.

Meanwhile in the Solar Kingdom.

"Mother, Father why are we meeting with the Luna royal family and why do I have to take part in the meeting?" Crystal Heart asked.

"We are meeting to discuss the best forms of defence for both sides of the kingdom." King Solar Flare replied.

"You dear as future ruler of the Solar Kingdom, you need to get know your fellow future rulers as in their son who will be ruling over the Luna Kingdom in the future." Queen Golden Heart said.

Crystal Heart wondered if Night Wing could be the future king they were talking about. She couldn't tell them that she had already met him because they would probably punish her for meeting the future ruler of the Luna Kingdom before this meeting. This exact same thought was going through Night Wings head but about Crystal Heart.

Crystal Heart was just about to say something when she spotted a pony in the corner of her eye, it was Prince Brave Heart kissing another pony. King Solar Flare saw her stunned expression on her face and followed her gaze. Crystal Heart had burst into tears; King Solar Flare was so angry but didn't have time to react as the Luna Royal family had just arrived.

"We have now arrived at the Solar Kingdom." The Pegasus guards announced.

King Dark Knight, Queen Silver Star and Prince Night Wing exited the chariot and made their way to the Solar castle that's where they saw Princess Crystal Heart in tears with her mother trying to comfort her and a fuming King Solar Flare.

"Greetings King Solar Flare, may I ask what has gotten you and your daughter so worked up?" King Dark Knight asked.

"Greetings King Dark Knight, the reason my daughter is crying is because the prince I had chosen for her to marry has insulted me and my family by choosing someone else and as a result he has broken my daughter's heart." King Solar Flare angrily replied.

May I ask who?" King Dark Knight enquired.

"Take a look yourself." King Solar Flare replied.

"Ok I will." King Dark Knight said.

He looked at what King Solar Flare was looking at and saw the pony kissing the prince was none other than Princess Starlight.

Night Wing also saw it but was angrier than anything and turned to his father.

"I don't still have to marry Princess Starlight do I?" Night Wing asked.

"No you don't have to. You could if you wanted to but I would advise you not to." King Dark Knight angrily replied.

"Ok I won't. What about the Solar heir father?" Night Wing asked.

"You mean Princess Crystal Heart you could if you really wanted to I don't why you would want to though because she will have her own kingdom to rule and you will have yours." King Dark Knight replied.

"We will have to see how your relationship is wont we once you are both old enough to get married then we shall see." Queen Silver Star said.

King Solar Flare had calmed down now and was ready to talk about the protection for both sides of the kingdom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just wondered if King Dark Knight was ready to discuss how we could protect the kingdom yet?" He asked.

"Yes I am ready, Night Wing you should stay here with your mother and Queen Golden Heart and also get to know Crystal Heart a bit better." King Dark Knight said.

"Ok father." Night Wing replied.

"Golden Heart, could you and Crystal Heart would you please show Queen Silver Star and Prince Night Wing around the palace gardens?" King Solar Flare asked.

"It would be our pleasure." Queen Golden Heart and Crystal Heart both replied.

So Queen Golden Heart and Princess Crystal Heart took Queen Silver Star and Prince Night Wing on a tour around the gardens. They showed them the flower beds and their splendid lake with a water fountain in the middle.

Crystal Heart and Night Wing talked but didn't let on to their mothers that they already knew each other. They were talking so much they both jumped when they realised that both of their mothers were watching them.

"It seems our two young ones are getting along very well don't you think Queen Silver Star?" Queen Golden Heart said.

"Yes." Queen Silver Star replied.

Both Crystal Heart and Night Wing went a bright shade of red, both Queens laughed at their embarrassment before Queen Golden Heart said.

"Why don't we make our way to the dining hall?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Queen Silver Star replied.

So they all made their way to the dining, the two kings were not there so Queen Golden Heart said.

"I am just going to check on King Solar Flare and King Dark Knight to see if they are ready to join us yet. Would you care to join me Queen Silver Star?"

"I would be delighted. This means that Prince Night Wing and Princess Crystal Heart can get to know each other a bit better." Queen Silver Star replied.

After this both Queens left the dining hall leaving Crystal Heart and Night Wing on their own.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." Crystal Heart said.

"Is that a good or bad thing." Night Wing replied.

This made Crystal Heart laugh and she said.

"It's a very good thing. Would you still like to meet up at the castle tonight?"

"I would love to meet you tonight at the castle tonight." Night Wing replied.

This meant that they were able to talk about the feast that was about to happen once their parents had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Meanwhile the both Queen's had just approached the royal study where both kings were discussing the best way to protect the kingdom. They were just finishing up their discussion when Queen Golden Heart knocked on the door.

"Enter." King Solar Flare said.

Queen Golden Heart opened the door with her magic and asked.

"Are you ready to join us in the dining hall yet?"

"Yes dear we are." King Solar Flare replied.

Both sets of rulers made their way back to the dining hall where they heard Crystal Heart and Night Wing laughing happily. This made them wonder what was going on.

So King Solar Flare opened the doors with his magic and saw that one of the royal guards was being chased around the room by the royal chef who was actually a foal. This made Queen Golden Heart, Queen Silver Star and King Dark Knight laugh as well. It made King Solar Flare laugh as well but he was curious as to how it happened so he asked Crystal Heart.

"Darling do you know how the royal chef was turned into a foal and why he is chasing one of my guards around the room?"

"Yes I do father, but you have to promise not to kill anyone when I tell you what happened. Do you promise?" Crystal Heart asked once she had calmed down.

"Ok I promise not to kill anyone." King Solar Flare replied.

"Ok so here it goes both the royal chef and guard were arguing about what should be served at the banquet. So me and Night Wing had a little chat and both agreed to turn him into a foal and have him chase the guard around the room until you got back." Crystal Heart but she couldn't finish the story because just thinking about it made her laugh again.

"We didn't expect it be so funny seeing a royal guard being chased around by a foal, but it was so funny that we both ended up in stitches laughing and couldn't end the spell until you lot had returned and that's the end of the story." Night Wing said before he too burst into fits of laughter again.

"Ok don't worry you two I will turn the royal chef back to his normal size and age again." King Dark Knight replied.

In proof of King Dark Knight's magic the royal chef was back to his normal size and age again and was thanking King Dark Knight all over the place for turning him back to normal.

"Oh thank you your majesty, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It was no problem really. Now how about that feast we were promised." King Dark Knight said.

"Oh yes of course the feast has already been made. I just need some help bringing it to the table do you know anyone who could help me?" The royal chef asked.

"As a matter of fact we know two ponies perfect for the job." Queen Golden Heart said looking directly at Crystal Heart and Night Wing.

"What!" Both Crystal Heart and Night Wing exclaimed.

"It's the least you can do to say sorry for turning him into a foal." Queen Golden Heart said.

"Ok." Night Wing and Crystal Heart both replied.

So Night Wing and Crystal Heart got up and helped the royal chef to bring in the food with their magic. With Night Wing and Crystal Hearts help the feast was laid out on the table in no time and was ready to eat.

"We are very sorry for turning you into a foal Chef Nieghpolini." Both Night Wing and Crystal Heart said.

"Apology accepted young majesties, just don't ever do it again." Chef Nieghpolini replied.

After the feast was over the Luna family retired to rest before returning to their side of the kingdom.

That evening both Crystal Heart and Night Wing met at the agreed time at the castle in the Everfree Forest.

Crystal Heart arrived first and Night Wing not long afterwards. Once they had both landed they made their way to the abandoned throne room where they sat down to talk to each other about their day.

"Good evening Night Wing." Crystal Heart said happily.

"Same to you Crystal Heart." Night Wing replied.

"I couldn't help wondering; when my family and I arrived in your kingdom you were crying may I ask why?" Night Wing asked.

"Do you remember the first night we met when I told you about Prince Brave Heart?" Crystal Heart asked.

"Yes I do remember." Night Wing replied.

"Well I was crying because the pony that was kissing Princess Starlight was Prince Brave Heart. I was crying because my father said that Brave Heart wanted to marry me but now it seems he doesn't want to. He didn't even apologise he looked at me and approached my father and tried to apologise but my father wouldn't take it. He demanded to know why but Brave Heart couldn't give a good enough reason, so my father called the marriage off." Crystal Heart said.

"Did you still love him or not?" Night Wing asked.

"I thought I did, until this happened then I realised that I had feelings for someone who is probably way out of my league." Crystal Heart replied.

"Well I realised that I didn't love Starlight when I saw her kissing Brave Heart. I also have feelings for someone who is probably way out my league as well." Night Wing said.

They both stayed out for a while just talking and laughing about the events that happened that day until they saw a strange mist and heard a voice coming from it, the voice sounded cruel and mean.

"Your joy will be short lived. I will be returning as soon as I have broken this spell that King Solar Flare placed on me, turning me into mist but his spell is fading and soon I will return to destroy both sides of your precious little kingdom along with both of you and your parents." The cruel voice in the mist laughed manically.

"Who are you?!" Night Wing shouted whilst standing protectively in front of Crystal Heart.

"Oh of course you wouldn't know who I was because your parents wouldn't have told you. I am King Solar Flares younger brother Nightmare Flaming Heart." Nightmare Flaming Heart replied as he disappeared into the night.

"Come on Crystal Heart let's get back to the castle and warn our parents about this threat." Night Wing said.

"Yes quickly let's go." Crystal Heart replied.

They sped off as fast as their wings could take them.

They didn't care if they got caught coming back together they just cared about getting to their parents and warning them about Nightmare Flaming Heart.

"Night Wing you go to your parents and bring them to the throne room and I will bring mine and we can warn them together ok." Crystal Heart said.

"Ok." Night Wing replied.

Both Night Wing and Crystal Heart went their separate ways in the castle. Crystal Heart was running down the hallway yelling.

"MOTHER FATHER WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU!"

King Solar Flare and Queen Golden Heart exited their bed chambers and saw Crystal Heart running towards them with a panicked look on her face.

"Crystal Heart dear whatever is the matter?" Queen Golden Heart asked her daughter.

"Mother father please come with me to the throne room, I have something important to tell you just not here." Crystal Heart hastily replied before taking off towards the throne with her parents following her.

Meanwhile Night Wing was running down the corridor towards his parents chambers, once he reached the chambers he knocked on the door and both his mother and father came and opened the door.

"Please come with me to the throne room now! I have something important to tell you." Night Wing said quickly before making his way to the throne room with his parents.

Once they had arrived at the throne room both sets of parents looked to each other and King Solar Flare asked.

"Do either you know what's going on?"

"No, Night Wing didn't say anything to us. Did Crystal Heart say anything to you?" Queen Silver Star asked.

"No she didn't." Queen Golden Heart replied.

"Mother, Father!" Crystal Heart yelled.

This caused both sets of parents to stop talking and to look in Crystal Heart's direction.

"We have something to tell you all." Crystal Heart nervously said whilst looking at Night Wing.

"Me and Crystal Heart met up the abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest tonight, where we spoke about what happened today. When a strange mist appeared and started talking to us he said his name was Nightmare Flaming Heart and that he was..." Night Wing stopped to scared to say the next part so Crystal Heart took over.

"Your younger brother, father. He said that you placed a curse on him and that it's getting weaker and he is going to return and destroy both sides of the kingdom with us and you in it." Crystal Heart finished on the verge of bursting into tears.

"That's not good news." Queen Golden Heart said.

"Crystal Heart, I forbid both you and Night Wing to return to that castle in the Everfree Forest until we have this sorted out." King Solar Flare said.

"Why father?" Crystal Heart asked, whilst she let the tears run down her face.

"He will try to hurt both of you to get to me and King Dark Knight I don't want either of you to get hurt or worse killed." King Solar Flare replied, whilst nuzzling Crystal Heart to comfort her.

"Why does he want to hurt us? Why have I never heard of him? Why father?" Crystal Heart asked.

"I won't go into details now but I will say this. My brother is dangerous, I will tell you more tomorrow but it is late. Just promise you won't go to that castle." King Solar Flare replied.

"Ok father, I'll stay away from the castle until this is over." Crystal Heart replied, whilst returning the nuzzle.

Once they had finished their nuzzling King Solar Flare sent Crystal Heart over to her mother where her mother started fussing over her.

"I fear I must ask you to spend more time here with your family King Dark Knight? Is that going to be a problem?" King Solar Flare asked.

"Of course we don't mind. We need to work together to protect the kingdom and our families." King Dark Knight replied.

"Ok should we start planning in the morning though? I think someone is starting to get tired." Queen Golden Heart said as she was looking at Crystal Heart who had fallen asleep on the floor underneath her. Queen Silver Star also looked down and found that Night Wing was also asleep on the floor underneath her.

"Of course." Both kings replied, as they lifted their own child onto their backs to take them to bed.

Once they arrived at Crystal Hearts bed chambers, Queen Golden Heart used her magic to open the doors and King Solar Flare stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the bed moving the covers out of the way and gently laying his daughter onto her bed and brought the covers up over her and tucked her in for the night. Before they left their daughters room they both kissed her on the head goodnight and made their way to their own chambers to go to bed themselves.

Meanwhile with the Luna family King Dark Knight levitated his son onto his bed and tucked him in. Both parents gave him a quick kiss goodnight before they both returned to their chambers and got ready to look over every ponies dreams. To protect them from nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony but all the characters in this are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once King Solar Flare and Queen Golden Heart had made it to their chambers, they both set about getting themselves ready for bed. Normally they chat about their day with King Solar Flare starting up the discussion but tonight King Solar Flare was unusually quiet and this worried Golden Heart.

"Are you alright dear?"She asked.

King Solar Flare didn't notice that his wife had asked him a question until she repeated herself but this time a bit louder, as she didn't want to disturb Crystal Heart who's room was not too far from theirs.

"Sorry about that darling I was thinking about the news that Crystal Heart and Night Wing just told us." Solar Flare replied with a look of worry in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry as King Dark Knight and his family are here to help us with protecting the kingdom against your brother and you also still have me to come to if you ever need anything just remember that ok." Queen Golden Heart said whilst she lovingly nuzzled her husband.

"Thank you my dear. I couldn't of asked for a better Queen and I will agree with you, King Dark Knight is actually known for his amazing ways of protecting the kingdom." King Solar Flare replied as he returned the nuzzle.

"Should we go to bed now dear?" Queen Golden Heart asked.

"Yes we should." King Solar Flare replied.

Meanwhile with Queen Silver Star and King Dark Knight they were finalising their decision on who should do night watch.

"So your completely happy to do it for me darling?" Queen Silver Star asked.

"Of course I am. You just climb into bed and get as much rest as you can dear." King Dark Knight nervously said.

"Why are you so nervous darling?" Queen Silver Star asked.

"It's not because of what Crystal Heart and Night Wing said earlier if that's what your thinking." King Dark Knight said with a nervous laugh.

"Darling it's ok to be nervous about this situation, you can admit it to me as I will always be here for you." Queen Silver Star said reassuringly.

"Thank you for the reassurance dear it has really helped to calm my nerves." King Dark Knight replied.

Crystal Heart lay on her bed, she tossed and turned in her bed, she was having a nightmare about Nightmare Flaming Heart trying to attack her and her family. A similar thing was happening with Night Wing but his was about a completely different pony her name was Nightmare Crystal Star who was claiming to be his mother's younger sister. As their nightmares were coming to an end where both of them had their evil aunt and uncle running to kill them. This caused both Crystal Heart and Night Wing to wake up screaming.

Crystal Heart woke up screaming and crying for her parents. Her parents woke up hearing her screams and ran to her chambers, they opened the doors and switched on the light to see their little filly crying hysterically on her bed. Queen Golden Heart ran to the bed and gently nuzzled her daughter to attempt to calm her down but when this didn't work Solar Flare came over and nuzzled his daughter as well, this calmed her down a bit but her mother and father had to make sure that she knew they were there.

"It's alright. We're here, we're here. What has scared you?" Queen Golden Heart asked gently.

"Mum, Dad. I had the worst nightmare where Nightmare Flaming Heart came to the castle and was trying to kill me. I was so scared because he told me that you two were already dead and I got really really scared." Crystal Heart said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie,its ok mummy and daddy are here to protect you from Nightmare Flaming Heart. Just know if he does try to hurt my little filly he will have me to deal with." Solar Flare said.

"So he won't be able to hurt me as long you and mummy are around right daddy?" Crystal Heart asked and she snuggled up under her father's wing pressing herself against his side.

"Yes darling that's right." Solar Flare replied.

Crystal Heart felt safe under her father's wing and felt like it was safe to fall asleep. Queen Golden Heart noticed that Crystal Heart had fallen asleep and quietly said to her husband.

"Why don't we stay here with her tonight, she has fallen asleep under your wing because she feels safe with you."

"Of course we can. Golden Heart come here and put your wing over her too she needs both her parents here and protecting her." King Solar Flare said lifting up his wing so that his wife could put her wing around Crystal Heart making her feel protected. King Solar Flare laid his wing down gently upon his wife's which was on top of Crystal Heart and they both fell asleep. Crystal Heart had no nightmares for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile with Night Wing, his father had heard his young colts terrified scream and ran as fast as he could towards his son's room. He swung open the door where he saw his wife gently nuzzling Night Wing to try and comfort him. Dark Knight ran towards the bed and once he reached it he gently asked his son.

"Mummy and Daddy are here now Night Wing please tell me what is wrong."

"I had a nightmare of a pony called Nightmare Crystal Star, who claimed to be your younger sister mother and she tried to kill me but I woke up before it happened and I don't want to go back to sleep now." Night Wing he said as he burst into tears.

"Hush now darling, mummy and daddy will stay with you ok." Queen Silver Star said.

"Yes, we will." King Dark Knight replied.

"Thank you." Night Wing said as he drifted off to sleep with his mother against him on one side and his father on the other. He had a peaceful night sleep with his parents being with him.

The next morning both couples met to discuss the plan for the kingdom's protection.


End file.
